


Маяк

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: по заявке: "джен про Акксула, про его чувства и ощущения, когда он лишился всего из-за одного неверного шага"





	Маяк

Они даже не обернулись. Ни один из тех, кого он считал своими единомышленниками, братьями, соратниками в борьбе с чужаками. Только настоящий чужак, Райдер, уходя, окинул бывшего лидера Роекаар подозрительным взглядом. Видимо, хотел убедиться, что выстрела в спину не последует. Правильно сделал.

Акксул никому не стрелял в спину, даже кеттам, до того дня, когда попал в плен. Он никогда не поднимал руку на своих, до этого дня, когда Джаал, друг и соперник, пришел в священное место с двумя чужаками, словно они, они, а не воины Роекаар были его народом. Как же так случилось, что ангара перестали понимать, кто их настоящий враг. Как же так случилось, что он сам перестал это понимать.

Рука, сжимающая пистолет, предательски задрожала. В кого он сейчас больше всего хотел выстрелить? В пришельцев или в себя? Осознание непоправимой потери и стыд жгли его изнутри и не находили выхода, но он не мог позволить себе выть в голос, пока его бывшие соратники и враги были еще слишком близко. Поэтому он размахнулся и забросил оружие так далеко, как смог. Оно ему больше не понадобится. Он проиграл. Он сам, своей рукой уничтожил движение Роекаар, одним-единственным выстрелом. «Лучше бы чужак меня убил. Он ведь хотел, я видел, он хотел защитить предателя. Но он промедлил, ему было все равно, если бы я убил Джаала. Если бы я убил Джаала… Я не убил, но больше слушать он меня не станет. И никто не станет. Даже Мошае…»

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но, наконец очнувшись, увидел, что уже наступила ночь. Акксул устало опустился на землю там же, где стоял, и закрыл глаза. Он столько лет был твердо уверен, что знает, где правда, что теперь чувствовал себя словно потерявший управление звездолет в грязном океане Скверны, и не было ему спасения. Кораблик мыслей летел по инерции, то сталкиваясь с воспоминаниями о прошлом, и тогда Акксул ощущал тупую застарелую боль от потерь, то врезаясь в острые грани разрушенного будущего, его будущего, будущего ангара, всех планет, уже занятых разными агрессивными пришельцами, но даже в этом будущем он не видел себе места. Он — воин Роекаар, а Роекаар больше не нужны. Скверна захватит не только пространство вокруг планет, но и души его народа, и ничего не будет прежним. А ему так хотелось вернуть хоть что-то из того, что он потерял. Хотя бы частичку себя…

Коммуникатор тихо звякнул. Акксулу не хотелось открывать глаза, но привычка немедленно реагировать на сообщения была сильнее и выдернула его из состояния прострации. Он открыл новое сообщение. Там было всего несколько слов: «Акксул, возвращайся домой. Я тебя жду. Мошае.»

Домой… Неужели он может начать все сначала? Это невозможно, Скверна войны, плена, непоправимых ошибок изменила его слишком сильно, ничего не будет прежним… Кроме Мошае. Она поможет, она подскажет. Так было давно, так будет сейчас. Чужаки спасли Мошае, они изменили ее, но он отказывался меняться. Теперь у него нет выхода, дорога назад отрезана, изменения неизбежны. Они могут привести к гибели его самого, но прятаться от них он не станет. И он сможет сохранить что-то дома, на Айе. Мошае… Маяк в море Скверны.

Он быстро отбил ответ: «Возвращаюсь». Даже если его встретят как преступника, он вернется домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017  
> Бета: Toriya


End file.
